Dinah Jane
The topic of this page has a wiki of its own: Dinah Jane Wiki. Dinah Jane (born: Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen; June 22, 1997) is a Polynesian-American/Tongan-American/Samoan-American/Danish-American/Fijian-American singer. She is a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony. She is the youngest girl in the music group. Dinah is a Lyric Mezzo-Soprano with three octaves and one note. Personal Life Born and raised in Santa Ana, CA, Dinah grew up in a 4-bedroom-house along with 23 other people. The eldest of 15 grandchildren, she is of Polynesian, Tongan, Samoan, Danish and Fijian descent. She has stated that her mother remembers the first time she heard her sing "Happy Birthday" at only 4 years of age. She sang the National Anthem in public at age 7 in Sacramento, California. Since then she has been singing at various events in Orange County. She was introduced to music producers and songwriters, including Pacific Big Dave Icon Management Group (PIMG), Kennedy Mailo, Trey Smoov, MsBrown, and Baby J. Hansen, and sang songs of her idols Beyoncé, Leona Lewis, Mariah Carey, and Etta James. Dinah has been said to be similar to Beyoncé due to her having a powerful voice. The X-Factor Audition Dinah auditioned for The X Factor with the song "If I Were A Boy" by Beyoncé. L.A. Reid said that she took the song to places that even Beyoncé didn't, which is a massive compliment, if any. If the star Dinah can outshine even Beyoncé there is no telling what she can do next. Bootcamp Dinah's first bootcamp song was "Hero" by Mariah Carey. On her second bootcamp, she was put up against Diamond White. They sang the song "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)" by Kelly Clarkson. Dinah had unfortunately forgot the lyrics. Simon Cowell said in an interview that if Dinah had remembered the lyrics, she probably would have been put through as a solo singer. Judges Houses In Judges Houses, Dinah got the last solo in "Impossible". This is the only time to date she is seen performing with her hair in a pony tail. Live Shows Known as the "lovable one", Dinah and the girls of Fifth Harmony took on songs that showcased their vocal abilities. Despite not being liked by either L.A. Reid or Britney Spears, the girls, with support from their mentor Simon Cowell, were voted through week after week. Dinah's beautiful voice was on display in her solos on such songs as "Set Fire To The Rain" and "A Thousand Years". Solo Work In 2015, Dinah auditioned for the role of the main character in the then-upcoming animated film Moana; the role eventually went to Auliʻi Cravalho. She was featured in RedOne's song "Boom Boom" along with Daddy Yankee and French Montana. She sang the Tongan national anthem "Ko e fasi 'o e tu'i 'o e 'Otu Tonga" on November 24, 2017 at the 2017 Rugby League World Cup semi-final game. Dinah Jane released a Christmas medley with singer Leona Lewis. She collaborated with Ty Dolla Sign and Marc E. Bassy for her debut solo single "Bottled Up", which was released with its accompanying lyric video on September 21, 2018. She performed the single on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Jane performed two new songs "Retrograde" and "I Don't Mind" at the Jingle Bash on December 3, 2018. Official Account * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Twitter * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Facebook * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Instagram * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Insstar.com * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Instagweb.com * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Buzzcent.com * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Insstars.com * Dinah-Jane Hansen on Photostags.com Pairings Tumblr inline n3dapxQbxB1syg8hq.png|Laurinah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren-Dinah_Relationship Tumblr inline n4uxb448jh1se3rz8.png|Dinally|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Ally-Dinah_Relationship Tumblr inline mw9z3lNB4x1s78jm3.png|Caminah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Dinah-Camila_Relationship Tumblr inline n47dj64Wu41s78jm3.png|Norminah|link=http://fifthharmony.wikia.com/wiki/Dinah-Normani_Relationship Accounts Category:Band Members Category:Dinah Jane Hansen Category:Females Category:The X Factor Category:Fifth Harmony Official